


The Vahoul

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Beware the Vahoul





	The Vahoul

_Beware the Vahoul_  
_It comes in the night_  
_To give you a fright_  
_Then disappears_  
_Come morning light_

 _Should you open your eyes_  
_To expose its lies_  
_It takes your soul_  
_Seals it up in a bowl_  
_Leaving you alone to die_  
…  
The Vahoul (va-hool) is a gangling five-eyed humanoid with dark leathery skin and retractable claws.

Should you purchase its bowl and take it home, it will torment you to no end; turning your sweetest dreams into nightmares. If you awaken before dawn and gaze upon its true form, it will kill you and add your soul to its collection.

No one knows where the Vahoul came from or what it does with the souls it collects.


End file.
